Well played game
by kzone07
Summary: It's too late... Oneshot...R


**Hello!...another story form a true creddie fan...LOL...any who this is a story about............well you have to read it to know the whole thing right?**

**please give reviews...please...**

**R&R**

* * *

This was the best game played….

* * *

It was the most unforgettable game I've played…Something that I would remember for the rest of my life…

Ridgeway Junior High was conducting a cleaning Program for the kids playground just along there block...Kids from the school were carrying trash bags and were picking things up all day and before the end of the day comes…something unexpected happened…a simple game of "what if" that turned into a roller coaster ride to the moon…

* * *

Carly was sitting on the one of the swing set near the monkey bars when I came up to her and asked "Everything alright?...you looked tired?"

Carly looked at me and said "Yeah…it's quite a long day…picking trash…but its worth it...you know making kids happy…"

And after what she said I sat beside her on the other sit on the swing set and said "I agree with you…I never knew this playground was too dirty and still kids play here…remember when you first move in to your apartment?"

Carly looked at me and she said with I smile "Yeah...I remembered that…you took me here…"

"I know…and look at this its so rusty and old….things really do change"

"Wel I hope not everything" and after that she smiled at me and said "How about we play a game called what if?"

I smiled back at her and said "Yeah…sure but you'll be the first one to give me my "what if""

"Alright…what if today you would be eaten by a large humongous Star fish?"

I looked at her and said playfully "Does it look like Sam?"

"Well…how about Sam was so humongous and she tries to eat you?"

I gave her a disgusted look and said "No way!...I mean I hate being with her for just a few second and now I'm going to stay in her stomach for quite awhile??...come on…I'll try to do anything just to make myself taste so awful that she'll even hate her own guts!..."

And after what I said she gave me a laugh and I continued "Alright…then here 's my what if to you…What if…iCarly guessed a huge star and you puke at him/her while were having our webshow aired?"

She looked at me and said "Your too good at this…"

"Well…it's either you admit your defeat or answer my question"

"No chance…"

"Then answer it…the clock is ticking…"

"Fine!..."and she looked at me daringly and said "Well…if ever I threw up on a huge star during our live show…I'll just improvise and say…that's how you threw up on a Hollywood star…."

I gave her a laugh and it went for a few minutes were we did exchange our "what if's" when something she asked gave me a blank expression….

"Alright…Its my turn…What if…"and before she could continue the smile on her face faded and it turned into a calm face expression and she continued "What if…you could bring back time…the time where we first meet…what would you do?...and feel?"

I looked down at my feet and said "Well…I don't know…I guess say hi to you and be friends with you…"and after that I looked back at her and I noticed that there was something wrong with her expression and the question started to change to personal matters that I myself can't control it and I said "What if…I ask you right now….do you love me?...what will you answer?"

And after what I said a tear fell down to the ground and she said "What if I do?"

After what she said I look at her in disbelief and there was this feeling of adrenalin rush in body where in I just want to run across the whole lot and shout my voice out but I snap to my self and said in a crackly tone "Well…I don't know…maybe…"and before I could finish what I have to say Ms. Briggs shouted to all of the students too go inside the bus but before I go there I look back at where she was sitting and saw no one beside me and when I look up I saw her with Sam and they were both entering the bus and as I was running towards the bus it seems like The bus was to far to come near that it was like I was running in a movie where they put up a slow motion scene but I wasn't…and as I came into the bus…I saw Carly sitting near the window and was looking outside and as I came near her…I was surprised that I saw her holding someone's hand and there was fury inside of me but I tried not to look and Sam grabbed hold of my shirt who was sitting just next to the left side of the bus and she told me to sit beside her and I ask her "Who's the guy holding Carly's hand?"

Sam look at me and said "I probably shouldn't tease you with this…His Carly's boyfriend?"

I look at Sam in disbelief and I said "how did that happen?....A few moments ago I was sitting with her on the swing set and we played what if and I asked her if she love me and she said she does…"

Sam looks at me and she said "She does love you"

"If she loves me…how come she's holding someone's hand and not mine…"

"Freddie…let's just say Carly was just waiting for you to make your move…you know the kind that you ask her out or something?"

"Move?...Sam…I've been doing that for a long time now…I've been doing all sorts of stuff just to make her like me and now your saying me that she's just waiting for me to move?...Sam you're a witness to all those antics I've done…"

"Yeah…you did all that stuff…but you didn't ask her out…all girls want to be ask out…"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Freddie…I also didn't know…I just knew about it this morning…she confessed but she told me that it was too late…he and by the way that guys name was Darwin…and she said that they're already going out…and she cant afford to hurt him"

And after that I gave Sam a look and I never said a word and the whole trip was too deafening because of the fight between my own silence and the scream that was coming out of my heart…but what can a guy do…if the girl already said _"It was too late"_

_

* * *

_

**How did it go?please review!...**

** PEACE OUT!  
**


End file.
